


You Make Everything Better

by littlesweetsunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Harry in little space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, louis is daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesweetsunshine/pseuds/littlesweetsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is left at home all alone to be a big boy but one mistake makes everything go wrong. Will Louis be able to make his little boy feel better after he left him home alone for the day? </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>a cute one shot of Louis taking care of his baby Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I decided to just let it be a quick one shot. There will be more notes at the bottom. But for now, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Harry was home all alone and he was about to slip. Louis left Harry earlier that day to meet up with management giving him the option to stay at home or go to the meeting with him. Harry didn’t want to leave Louis but he didn’t want to see management so he decided to stay home but he knew he had to be a big boy. He thought he could handle a couple hours but he was struggling. He didn’t have his nap that day and it was nearing bed time. He didn’t help his situation when he switched the channel from an R rated movie to PAW Patrol. 

It was a couple minutes into a new episode of PAW Patrol when Harry started to get thirsty. He got up from his spot on the couch and went into the kitchen to get some apple juice. He ignored his sippy cups and grabbed a regular glass sitting on the next shelf up. He carefully brought the apple juice out from the fridge and made sure to use both hands when pouring it into his glass. Of course at the last second his hands slipped causing the apple juice to pour everywhere and his already filled glass to topple to the ground and shatter. 

Harry immediately let out a cry and stepped back right on to a piece of glass causing him to burst into tears and fall right on to his bum. He felt himself wetting his nappy quickly falling into his little space. 

There was juice and glass covering the kitchen floor and to add onto that Harry’s foot was bleeding. All Harry could think about was that he needed his daddy to come home. It had been a couple minutes and Harry was still bawling his eyes out on the floor. 

Louis was on his way home from his meeting with management and he couldn’t be more relieved. He was worried about his baby but knew that Harry was capable of handling himself for a few hours. He pulled into their house a couple minutes later and hopped out of the car, excited to see his boy. His excitement quickly turned into dread when he heard loud cries coming from inside. 

Unlocking the door as fast as he ever had, Louis bounded inside frantically looking for his boy. 

“Harry?!” Louis cried out. 

“D-Daddy!” Harry cried back. 

Louis quickly ran into the kitchen where he heard his baby cry and found the mess waiting for him. He halted just for a second not knowing what to do but he knew he needed to take care of Harry. Being careful of the glass he made his way toward the sobbing boy. 

“Baby it’s okay, daddy’s here.” 

“Daddy, m-my foot” Harry cried. 

Louis glanced down at Harry’s feet and saw that his right foot was covered in blood. He must have stepped on a piece of glass. 

“Oh baby let’s get you away from all this glass and get your foot fixed up, it’ll all be okay.” 

Louis pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s wet cheeks and scooped him up into his arms. He brought Harry into his nursery and set him down on his large changing table. 

“I’m going to get the first aid kit real quick hold on for me babe,” Louis said patting the boy’s tummy. 

Harry’s cries got a little louder as Louis left the room. He got the stuff he needed to clean Harry’s foot and returned back to the nursery as fast as he could. 

“I’m back, I’m back it’s okay darling. I’m going to fix your foot. Is that okay?” 

“Daddy,” Harry whimpered, his cries dying down. 

Louis started inspecting Harry’s foot and saw the piece of glass sticking out right in the middle. He took the tweezers out of the first aid kit and was ready to face the piece of glass. 

“Harry baby, I’m going to take the glass out now.” 

“No. No!” Harry screeched. 

“Your foot will feel so much better afterwards, it’s okay sweetie,” Louis soothed. 

“Scared,” Harry whimpered. 

“Hey, how about I count to three and then I’ll pull it out and you’ll feel so much better. Nothing to be scared of. You’re my brave boy hmm?” 

Harry sniffled and nodded. 

Louis got level with Harry’s foot and started to count. 

“1… 2… 3!” Louis pulled the piece of glass from Harry’s foot and got to work wiping all the blood away. 

“Are you good baby?” Louis asked. 

Harry reached his hand out to Louis with tears streaming down his face. Louis reached up to hold hands with Harry. 

“Now all I’m doing is putting a band aid on your ouchie and you’ll be all better!” 

“All done!” Louis exclaimed after he put the band aid on. 

“Kiss” Harry said. 

“You want a kiss?” 

“Kiss ouchie.”

“You want me to kiss your foot?” 

Harry giggled and nodded up at Louis. 

“Silly baby,” Louis laughed. 

Louis leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s band aid covered foot. He then tickled Harry’s toes and felt them curl around his fingers, Harry’s giggles getting louder. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better lovely” Louis cooed. “Should we get you changed out of these big boy clothes?” 

Louis started taking Harry’s jeans off to find a wet nappy underneath. It surprised him a little bit knowing that Harry was supposed to be a big boy all day but he did let Harry keep it on for a reason. 

Louis continued to take off all of Harry’s clothes just leaving him in his wet nappy. 

“Let’s get you changed,” Louis said blowing a raspberry on Harry’s tummy. Harry squealed in delight and kicked his feet in the air. 

Once Harry’s diaper was changed Louis went to pick out what onesie Harry would wear that night. 

“Love, do you want kittens or puppies?” 

“Puppies!” 

Louis knew Harry had a slight obsession with the show PAW Patrol so it wasn’t a surprise that he wanted the puppy onesie. He quickly put the onesie on Harry and scooped him up into his arms. He walked with Harry on his hip back down to the kitchen to make him a bottle and remembered the mess that he needed to clean. He knew Harry would put up a fuss if he put him down though. 

Louis got everything ready for Harry to have a bottle. Being a daddy for two years now he was a pro at getting it ready with one hand having to hold an adult sized baby on your hip with the other. When the bottle was ready, Louis walked back upstairs with Harry to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair with Harry curled up on his lap. 

“Open up!” Louis cooed. 

With eyes already shut and head on Louis’ shoulder, Harry opened his mouth as wide as it could go. Louis gently placed the bottle inside and Harry closed his lips around the tip immediately starting to suck. It was a little after halfway through the bottle when Louis felt Harry stop sucking. He was dead asleep. 

Louis slowly got up from the rocking chair and exchanged the bottle in Harry’s mouth for a pacifier. He watched it bob in the boy’s mouth for a minute. Louis couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful baby boy to take care of. 

After minutes of staring and Louis’ arms getting a little bit tired he decided to set Harry down in his crib. He tucked the boy in with blankets and made sure that all his stuffies were surrounding him. 

Leaving the room, Louis made sure to turn on the owl night light by the door and turned to look at his baby one more time. He knew he had a huge mess to clean up downstairs but he would clean up a thousand messes if it meant that he could be with Harry forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.   
> If you want it would be super awesome if you followed my two blogs on tumblr. My first one is my One Direction/Larry blog: singsweetstyles and I just made a little space blog called: littlesweetsunshine like my user.   
> Again thank you so much for reading and if you want to see me write another one shot that's non sexual age play and One Direction related I would love to do it!   
> All the love   
> Liv


End file.
